Derieri
|image = |age = 377 |birth = October 30 |height = 162 cm (5'4") |weight = 62 kg (137 Ibs) |race = Demon |gender = Female |eye = Black |hair = Orange |bloodtype = O |family = Unnamed Older Sister |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |abilities = Combo Star |equipment = |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Ayahi Takagaki }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Purity of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Derieri is a toned woman with long spiky orange hair. She wears no clothes, instead covering the upper half of her body, left arm and right leg in her own darkness. She has demon markings on her left cheek which resemble a beast's open mouth with a circle in the center. Derieri appears to have no left arm and uses her darkness to create one in its place. After her battle with Nerobasta, her hair becomes significantly shorter and more tomboyish, mimicking her appearance 3000 years ago with the original Ten Commandments. After defecting from the battle to conquer Britannia, Derieri wears a black skirt and long sleeve open collar sweater. Personality Derieri has a laid back and nonchalant demeanor. She is usually calm and seems to not be shocked by many events. She expresses laziness and boredom majority of the time. Though, Derieri has a very quick temper when certain buttons are pushed, such as her sisters death and when facing Meliodas. She has a very strange way of speaking, usually prefacing her comments with or "Taking it from the ass". Which roughly means "long story short", "in other words" or "by the looks of it". She harbors a great hatred towards the Goddess Clan, due to a situation where they broke a treaty and slaughtered her sister and many demon prisoners of war, and seeing one is one of the few things to change her normally apathetic demeanor. Going by her reaction to Elizabeth Liones she seems to especially hate Elizabeth, most likely for her role in her sister's death. After being treated by a human woman when she and Monspeet fell into her house by Meliodas' Full Counter, Derieri seems to develop a fondness for humans as she and Monspeet killed a bear causing disasters for the human's farmland while withdrawing from the battle and conquest of Brittania. History 3,000 years ago As one of the Ten Commandaments, Derieri fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan and the other races. After that a horde of demons were imprisoned by Ludoshel as bait, Derieri alongside Melascula, Monspeet, Galand and Fraudrin, led an army of demons to the Fairy King's Forest. They were confronted by Elizabeth, who wanted to stop the fighting between the Goddess and Demon Clans. When the goddess warns them about Rudoshel's plans, Derieri refuses to believe her and demands that she release their companions to what Elizabeth accepts even if they try to refuse, but when Derieri puts as a condition that he also gives them to Meliodas, to which Elizabeth denies, she claims that they can not continue to negotiate. When Rudoshel reveals to all the demons captured within a giant Ark, including Derieri's sister, Derieri believes that Elizabeth was only gaining time and then watches in horror as all the hostages are killed. An angered Derieri knock Elizabeth down shortly before other two archangels appear to fight the Ten Commandments. Derieri battles against them along with the other Commandments in a fight in which they were almost evenly matched until Ludoshel appears, overpowering all of them by himself. Without seeing another option, Derieri and Monspeet sacrifice six of their hearts to perform their Indura Transformation, being able to hurt Ludoshel and the other Archangels with all the power unleashed. However, Elizabeth intervines and uses her powers on the demons' Indura and frees them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Derieri was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (humans, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Derieri and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Derieri asked why there were so few of the other 4 races as well as claiming to be tired and wanting rest. Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Derieri and her fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and a giant hole, Derieri asks what happened because she is confused, they conclude that it was Meliodas who caused it. After Galand left to take a look at one of the destroyed Albions, she and the others then discuss how to recover their power faster, and begin to collect souls to eat, as a way to both recover their magic faster as well as exterminate the humans. Derieri sees two humans and eats there souls stating it was "Two Birds, One Stone", meaning humans souls are good for replenishing their magical power faster. When Galand returns and explains he killed Meliodas, Derieri is asleep in Monspeet's lap. Istar arc Later, Meliodas unexpectedly pays the Ten Commandments a visit, easily defeats Galand, and warns them if they get out of line, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them. In response Zeldris orders them all to head off to more quickly regain their magic and exterminate the other races. She and Monspeet then head to a town known as Bellford. Great Fight Festival arc She and Monspeet continue their purge in the north of Britannia, having devoured the souls of almost every person in nine cities and villages and showing no signs of stopping. Later on on she, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Drole and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. After Grayroad has ensured that Meliodas cannot escape, Derieri immediately goes on the offensive exchanging blow after blow with Meliodas. Due to her power, Combo Star, she quickly gains the upper hand and seemingly causes his demonic powers to fade, renders both his arms useless, and then throws him into Monspeet's arms. She watches as Meliodas almost cuts Monspeet's head off, and makes a remark he does not even want to understand. After Meliodas is defeated, she comments that she feels someone watching them, and wonders if they really should just let them be. Then, after Estarossa kills Meliodas, Derieri along with the rest of the Ten Commandments leave. Defensive Battle for Liones arc As the Ten Commandments move to take Castle Liones, Denzel arrives, announcing to protect the kingdom by killing the demons, and allows the goddess Nerobasta to use his body as a vessel in order to fight the Commandments. Enraged at the sight of a goddess, Derieri says she will kill her alone. Shortly after entering Denzel's body, Nerobasta states her name and rank, and asks what mission she has been tasked with. Upon seeing demons, and specifically Derieri she becomes enraged that the seal on the Demon Clan has been broken. When Deathpierce explains the situation, she refuses to help and attempts to flee, killing a red and gray demon on her exit with her attack Ark. The onlooking Monspeet muses that the usage of light magic is typical of the Goddess Clan and the opposite of the Demon Clan's own darkness. Derieri takes to the skies and Nerobasta, following her, attempts to kill Derieri with Ark, but she negates the attack with her darkness, merely having most of her hair disintegrated. Nerobasta then attempts to behead Derieri, but she uses her darkness to cover her neck, breaking the blade. Nerobasta, realizing she's outmatched, attempts diplomacy, stating she understands why Derieri might hate her and her people for breaking the treaty and killing demon children, but before she can finish, Derieri bifurcates Denzel's body, killing her. During the battle to take Liones, Derieri and Monspeet notice a strange disturbance and go to see what it is. When they arrive, they find a giant pig causing havoc, being ridden by some unusual travelers. Originally curious at Elizabeth Liones's resemblance to a person she once knew, Derieri later became enraged when Elizabeth uses Ark on her and attempts to kill her only to be blindsided and seriously wounded by Meliodas. She falls off the pig and Monspeet rushes to her side. Once Derieri regains consciousness, she spends a significant amount of effort to heal her wound with her darkness. Getting over the initial shock of seeing Meliodas alive, she devises a plan to kill him again. She tells Monspeet that she will distract Meliodas, and when the opportunity presents itself, he should hit both of them with his strongest attack. Monspeet at first feigns ignorance of what she means, but she assures him that she will survive the attack as she believes that she is much tougher than Meliodas. She then charges off and Monspeet summons many lesser demons to help Derieri build up her Combo Star ability. After hitting 51 demons, Hawk Mama and Hawk, Meliodas blindsides her again by pile driving her into the ground thus resetting her combo. Enraged, she begins attacking Meliodas again, screaming at the traitor, but he easily parries all of her blows until attack number 12, in which he resets her combo once again by dodging her punch and hitting her from behind. Meanwhile, Monspeet positions himself in the sky right above the fight. As Derieri tries to build up new combos, which are continuously parried by Meliodas, the latter admits that he'd rather not kill his former comrades. As Monspeet then unleashes his Kaijinryu, Meliodas specifies that his previous statement is something the old him would have said and proceeds to kick Derieri into the sky. He then activates his Black Mark and uses Full Counter with a sinister smile on his face, telling her to die. Monspeet rushes into the fray to save her, but they are both consumed by the rebound. Memories of the Holy War arc As a member of the Ten Commandments, Derieri fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan and the other races. After a horde of demons were imprisoned by Ludoshel, Derieri alongside Melascula, Monspeet, Galand and Fraudrin, led an army of demons to Stigma's base. There they are confronted by the goddess Elizabeth, who wanted to stop the fighting between the Goddess and Demon Clans. When the goddess warns them about Ludoshel's plans, Derieri refuses to believe her and demands that she release their companions. Elizabeth accepts even if they try to refuse, but when Derieri puts as an extra condition that she also must hand Meliodas to them, Elizabeth decidedly refuses, claiming that they can not continue to negotiate like that. In that moment Ludoshel reveals all the demons captured within a giant Ark, including Derieri's sister, Derieri believes that Elizabeth was only gaining time and then watches in horror as all the hostages are killed. An angered Derieri knock Elizabeth down shortly before other two archangels appear to fight the Ten Commandments. Derieri fiercely battles against them along with the other Commandments in an almost evenly matched fight, until Ludoshel joins in, overpowering all of them by himself. Without seeing another option, Derieri, along with Monspeet, decided to sacrifice six of their seven hearts to perform their Indura Transformation, being able to hurt Ludoshel and the other Archangels with all their power unleashed. However, Elizabeth intervenes and uses her powers on the demons' Indura and purifying them, returning them back to normal with the help of two of the Archangels. When Ludoshel attempts to kill them as they are defenseless, Meliodas stops him and proclaims to let them live. King tells Meliodas that they may end up coming after him one day but Meliodas brushes it off with a smile saying he will handle it when that time comes. Derieri is shown to be conscious and overhearing everything, blushing after hearing Meliodas' words. Current arc When Zeldris calls telepathically to the other members of the Ten Commandments, Derieri and Monspeet reveal themselves to be alive. However, both decide not to respond to Zeldris, as they have decided to stand by the side of the battle and stay in a peaceful life in the hut of humans who had given them asylum after they got rid of a bear that caused disasters on their farmland. There, they both discuss the reason Meliodas forgave their lives, as Elizabeth had done 3,000 years ago. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Derieri is exceptionally powerful. Like all members of the Demon Clan, she is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black power of darkness, as previously seen by Meliodas, to form wings for flight. Her aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence and unnerved Meliodas when he felt it from several kilometers away. Derieri was the first demon to showcase the power to devour the souls of any of the other races, leaving them as empty husks. Like Monspeet, she has incredible sensory abilities as only she and him were able to sense that the Ten Commandments were being watched by Meliodas' comrades from several kilometers away at Liones castle. Derieri is extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, overwhelming someone of Meliodas' caliber and even breaking both his forearms with her ability, Combo Star. She also possesses the speed to outpace Meliodas with a sheer volume of attacks and hitting him quickly 54 times in a matter of seconds. She is also extremely durable, as she emerged completely unscathed after being hit by Tarmiel and Sariel's Omega Ark. Also being punched in the stomach and having her rib cage smashed by Meliodas,as well as taking many punches from him. Abilities * |Rengekisei (Konbo Sutā)|literally meaning "Star Chained Attack"}}: Derieri's innate power. As long as she continues attacking without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 200,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. If her chain of attacks are interrupted then it resets and she has to restart her count once more. *'Indura Transformation': By sacrificing six of her seven hearts, Derieri can transform into the beast of destruction Indura 'where she gains incredible power and strength, but in exchange loses her original form and ability to reason. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Derieri with the Commandment of |Junketsu}}. Its curse and activation condition are currently unknown. Power Level Relationships Ten Commandments Monspeet Derieri and Monspeet seem to be very close, they are always in each others company, and he attends to her needs, such as allowing her to rest on his lap. It was also shown that despite her talking in very few words, he perfectly understood what she is thinking in full depth even if she does not go into detail and talks in a plain yet very awkward way. It is hinted that Monspeet has feelings for Derieri, however, it is unclear if she feels the same way. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Derieri vs. Nerobasta: Win *Meliodas vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Lose 3,000 years ago *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive *Elizabeth vs. Derieri & Monspeet: Lose Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Left-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Beating up people in one-on-one fights **Hobbies: Playing in the water **Daily Routine: Skipping out **Favorite food: Souls, meat **Dream/Hope: Conquering Britannia **Charmpoint: Abs *Her name is likely to be a reference to the French word "Derrière", literally meaning ass, directly relating to her unique way of talking. *The author, Nakaba Suzuki, has stated that she, along with Galand, are his personal favorites design wise among the Ten Commandments. References }} Navigation es:Derieri fr:Derrierie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists